


Make Your Choice (Marinette)

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Double Take [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Chloe gives Adrien a choice, but what will he pick?





	Make Your Choice (Marinette)

"Look, it's simple Adrikins. Date me or I have Marinette expelled". An evil grin spread across her face.

"Why are you doing this"? His voice grim. He didn't want to lose Mari, he finally spent time with her, got to know her, and fell hard for her. Now she was being taken from him.

"Make your choice".

Marinette caught his eye as she was making her way up the front steps. His eyes locked on with Chloe's. "I chose Marinette". Without another word he made his way over to his friends. 

Chloe watched as Adrien ran toward them. A pang of jealousy ran through her. "Have it your way". Pulling out her phone she made a call to her father.

Mari was called out during class, Adrien watched her leave as worry settled into his stomach. He turn in his chair locking eyes with Alya, giving a quick motion telling her to text him. With a nod she slid her phone under the table and sent him a message.

Alya: U know something abt this?

Adrien: Chloe. She approached me this morning. Gave me a choice.

Alya: a choice?

Adrien: Date her/ have Mari expelled.

Alya: WTF!

The lunch bell rang and Alya pulled both boys outside. "Like hell we are going to let her get away with this". She pointed a finger at Adrien who could only nod in agreement.

"Get away with what"? Nino asked.

Adrien explained what happened this morning to the two of them. "Wow. That is low even for Chloe". Nino shook his head.

Mari, again, caught his eye. Tapping Alya's shoulder pointing. Her eye's filled with tears, the group was quick to make their way to her. "Mari!". Alya pulled her into a hug. "This was all Chloe's doing. All because Adrien turned her down". 

"W-wait. Chloe did this because she couldn't have you"? Marinette flicked her finger in Adrien's direction. 

He gave a silent nod. His fist clenched at his sides, he was not going to let Chloe win this time. He step away as Nino approached asking questions. Pulling his phone from his bag he made a call to Nathalie. A few moments later he was talking to his father. 

The four of them were sitting outside the principal's office. Nathalie had shown up at the school in record time, and went straight for Damocles office. Ten long minutes went by before she walked out. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I have settled the matter with Mr. Damocles and Mayor Bourgeois. You may return to class with your friends".

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. "Thank you Nathalie." Adrien smiled.

She raised her hand, clearing her throat. "Your father wishes to have Ms. Dupain-Cheng over for dinner sometime this week. He would very much like to meet your girlfriend". With that, she turned and left the group speechless.

Marinette faced Adrien, face red and eyes wide. "Y-your girlfriend"?


End file.
